Separações
by Natii-chan
Summary: Rivais, inimigos, amigos, amores, amantes, separados, amigos. “Trocando os anéis, vocês prometem serem honestos um com o outro para todo o sempre.” Compensa a separação para evitar se machucar e tirar o peso da culpa? –SongFic--
1. I

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence e a musica aqui também não, mas você acha que ligo pra essa bobagem... háháhá _

_._

_._

_._

**_SEPARAÇÕES_**

_._

_._

_._**_  
_**

_Amigos – Shikamaru e Temari_

_Is it getting better?/_ Isto está ficando melhor?  
_Or do you feel the same?/_ Ou você sente o mesmo?  
_Will it make it easier on you now?/_ Isto facilitaria as coisas  
_You got someone to blame/_ Se você achasse alguém para culpar?

(...)

"Chega, é o fim não há volta antes que isso fique pior e nos machuquemos mais..." Parou de falar como se tomasse coragem ou engolisse o orgulho. "... é melhor nos separarmos"

"É o que você pensa?" Perguntou sem levantar o olhar.

"Sim... não vai dar certo, assim, sem culpa, sem ressentimentos e com a nossa amizade intacta." Disse com a voz transformada em um fio fino como navalha.

"Ok, é só o tempo de arrumar minhas coisas." Pela primeira vez levantou o olhar cheio de tristeza e magoa, levantou-se e foi para o quarto, mas parou na porta da sala se virou e perguntou. "Em algum momento você se arrependeu?"

"Não, só que para não se tornar um arrependimento é melhor acabar enquanto ainda há chances de salvar o que de bom ainda nos resta."

Depois da resposta segui para o quarto, sabia que o fim chegaria... Só não esperava se sentir assim, como se um peso fosse tirado, mas felicidade não sentia e nem tristeza só alivio e isso era estranho.

_  
_ANTES...

"Temari, você me ama?" Perguntou de olhos fechados ainda alisando o cabelo dela

"Porque a pergunta preguiçoso?" Respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Porque dependendo da resposta tenho outra pergunta" Sentiu o rosto esquentar, estava esperando aquele momento a um bom tempo, era agora.

"Amo." Sentiu a respiração dele parar e voltar calma como sempre fora."Amo tanto que chega a doer." Essa fora a única certeza que tinha.

"Casa comigo?" Perguntou receoso.

"Sim." Respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos fechados

Não se mexeram somente continuaram a fazer o que já estavam fazendo ela a escutar a respiração dele e ele a acariciar os cabelos dela com os olhos fechados, ambos deliciando o momento de felicidade.

O casamento, simples e intimo. Somente os noivos, os pais do noivo, os irmãos da noiva, o casal de amigos dos noivos e a Hokage que realizou a cerimônia.

"Os anéis possuem dois significados, primeiro eternidade, segundo integridade. Trocando os anéis, vocês prometem serem honestos um com o outro para todo o sempre. Agora repitam o que digo." Ela dizia com simplicidade ao ver um casal jovem realizando uma promessa para a vida toda.

"Este anel, eu entrego a você, como prova de meu eterno amor por você." Ambos repetiram colocando cada um o anel na mão de seu outro.

HOJE...

Essas palavras 'serem honestos um com o outro para todo o sempre' o fizeram tomar essa decisão de falar a verdade para ela, a de que a amava ainda, mas, não queria perder pelas as lembranças boas que haviam feito juntos. Terminou as malas e saiu do quarto, ela ainda sentada na poltrona olhando para o nada com os olhos em vidro, não conseguindo a encarar mais deu um beijo no topo da cabeça e saiu da casa.

"Shikamaru." Chamou encosta no batente da porta.

"Sim." Respondeu se virando para ela.

"Nos vemos em Konoha mês que vem? Sabe no exame chuunin." Perguntou sorrindo para ele.

"Claro problemática." O sorriso dela ainda o deixava atordoado. "Até lá." Disse e se afastou.

"Até bebe chorão." É a amizade deles voltara como se como sempre fora.

.

.

.

--x--

.

.

.

_Sexo Trivial – Hinata e Naruto_

(…)

_Did I ask too much, more than a lot?/_ Eu te pedi demais? Mais do que devia?  
_You gave me nothing, now it's all I got/_ Você não me deu nada e isso agora é tudo o que tenho  
_We're one, but we're not the same./_ Nós somos um, mas não somos iguais  
_Well, we hurt each other, then we do it again./_ Bem, nós ferimos um ao outro e estamos fazendo de novo  
(...)

Separaram-se ofegantes ambos com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito nu e com a outra puxou o lençol para cobrir o pedaço exposto do seu corpo, virou a cabeça e viu no relógio a hora exata de ele ir embora, deixá-la livre novamente como sempre fora, levantou da cama e começou a juntar as peças de roupas jogadas no chão e as dele que estavam na outra mão jogou na cara dele.

"Levanta já e vai embora!" Disse com uma voz autoritária que aprendera quando se descobriu mãe.

"Nossa Hina-chan depois de tudo que te dei hoje você faz isso comigo?" Perguntou colocando a camiseta branca somente para não contrariá-la, sabia o que acontecia quando fazia isso.

"Não estrague o pouco prazer que você me deu a pouco, alias daqui a pouco o Hikaru vai acordar e não quero que ele veja você no meu quarto, ele já sofre demais por nossa culpa." Respondeu fechando o roupão e se sentando na ponta da cama.

"Você fala como se fossemos péssimos pais, nós saímos com ele sempre que posso, você é uma super mãe e eu sou só um pai ausente." Levantou e fechou a calça.

"Você só ausente? Conta outra quantas vezes levou ele a um treino sem que eu esteja junto? Você nem apareceu no batizado do clã e nem venha me falar que meu pai não deixou porque ainda estávamos juntos naquela época." Puxou os pés para cima da cama e abraçou os joelhos. "Não quero que destrua mais nada na minha vida, ainda estou juntando os pedaços e faz cinco anos que faço." Sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado. "E não venha dizer que é mentira."

"Não te dei nada do que você merecia e eu em lugar recebi mais do que merecia e não soube não soube dar valor." Disse e pousou a mão na cabeça dela.

"Você me deu o nosso filho." O qual fora puro acidente, mas não se arrependera.

"Filho que você cria sozinha por ser cabeça dura." Respondeu bagunçando o cabelo.

"Não sou cabeça dura, só prefiro educar um ao invés dois, agora se já terminou de se vestir vá embora." Disse tirando a mão dele de sua cabeça.

"Sim." Se levantou e foi para a janela. "Quando você vai me deixareu entrar e sair pela porta?" perguntou.

"Nunca, tchau" Respondeu

5 anos e 8 meses antes...

"Hina-chan, para de chorar e fale o que aconteceu." Falou ainda segurando-a pelos ombros.

"Na Naruto-kun, eu to, eu to... " E voltou a chorar.

"Tá o que? Desembucha logo" Balançou ela pelos ombros.

"Grávida, bakaa" Gritou com os olhos arregalados e cheio de lagrimas.

"Não brinque seu pai me mataria."

"E porque você acha que to chorando." Disse de cabeça baixa.

"O que vamos fazer Hinata?" Ela percebera a frieza na voz dele, sentiu o coração acelerar, as lagrimas cessarem e percebeu que ela sairia mais machucada do que imaginara.

"Vamos continuar juntos, o que mais você imaginou?" O olhou incrédula. "Você vai me abandonar agora?" Perguntou afastando as mãos dele do seu corpo.

"Não, acho que não." Sussurrou. "Só não sei, Hinata não sei. Desculpa." Disse e se levantou deixando-a sozinha pela ultima vez.

"Você pode não saber, mas eu sei." Naquele momento aprendera a não confiar nada a ele ou a qualquer pessoa que ela considerasse mais imatura com ela. O que era mínimo senão nulo.

Agora...

Sentada na beira da cama virou-se para o relógio, 7 horas da manhã ficara quatros horas sentada olhando para o nada e lembrando-se do passado, um passado do qual não se arrependera, escutou a porta do quarto ao lado se abrir, percebeu que era a hora de voltar à realidade. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos sentindo o cansaço de uma noite em claro, pena que não aprendera a se arrepender.

"Okaa-san, okaa-san." Chamou a criança antes de pular na cama

"Eii... não me esmague, já não é mais um bebe que pode pular em cima de mim." Disse puxando o filho para um abraço.

"Okaa-san, vamos treinar? Quem sabe eu veja o otou-san hoje." Disse abafadamente contra o pescoço da mãe.

"É quem sabe." E apertou mais o abraço

"Mamãe, posso te contar um segredo." Falou a empurrando para olhar nos olhos dela, sem esperar resposta disse. "Eu te amo."

.

.

--FIM--

.

.

.

_**V**__ocês sabem o que fazer não é?? Então... Vai lá ou ali em baixo..._

_**U**__m clássico de U2 - One ... Para todos que já tiveram ou terão um dor de cotovelo._


	2. II

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence e a musica aqui também não, mas você acha que ligo pra essa bobagem... háháhá _

_._

_._

_._

_**SEPARAÇÕES**_

_._

_._

_**Abandono** – Neji e (Memórias)Tenten_

(...)

_The things that I've loved the things that I've lost_/As coisas que eu amei, as coisas que eu perdi  
_The things I've held sacred that I've dropped_/As coisas que eram sagradas para mim e que eu abandonei

(...)

.

.

Sempre fui abandonada pelos meus pais e sempre em um momento os meus amigos, porque eles têm uma família para o qual vão após um dia ou missão difícil, já eu não.

Então quando nos resolvemos morar juntos, já que a família dele não me aceitou por ser uma Hyuuga e não ser merecedora dele, mas eu sei que era... ERA!

Descobri que você é bom demais para mim, no primeiro ano juntos debaixo do mesmo teto, brigas que eu começava por motivos que hoje vejo que eram banais, ciúme excessivo e desnecessário já que você nunca teve olhos para outro mulher além de mim e bom demais por querer filhos.

Filhos são lindos nos braços dos outros. Posso estar enganada e posso ser uma idiota impulsiva, só que eu seria como os meus pais que abandonaram a filha aos 7 anos com o Hokage para curtir a vida que foi interrompida com o nascimento dela, então não sei, mas é a genética.

Então...

4 Horas antes...

"Então pensou?" Ele perguntou mais uma vez, estávamos sentados no sofá sabe naquele momento sem nada para fazer.

"Sobre o que?" Preferi me fazer de desentendida já que a resposta seria negativa e mais decepcionante para ele do que para mim.

"Filhos, nossos filhos."

"Eu ainda acho que está cedo, é tão bom ficar assim com você desse jeito sozinhos, só você e eu." Sei que foi meio evasiva mas não podia quebrar ele mais.

"E quando será o momento certo?" Neji, você é insistente e eu vou me odiar.

"Quando chegar vamos saber." Mas não vai chegar já que eu não vou deixar.

Agora 4 horas depois

A parte mais difícil foi pedir uma missão junto de transferência de vila, ela ficou me olhando com aquela cara e olhos esbugalhados.

"Sim eu sei o que estou fazendo." Respondi aquela pergunta não falada dela.

Neji não foi você e sim eu, piegas, mas é a verdade.

Eu não poderia magoá-lo mais já que você é a melhor parte de mim. Então após um sermão sobre tudo o que eu estava abandonando e a vida que eu iria deixar para trás, mas ainda assim essa é a minha escolha e ela aceitou minha decisão e me deu a autorização de saída da vila para 2 anos.

"_Agora entendo o porquê de você ter assumido a posição de fria e distante."_ Pensou o moreno colocando a carta sobre a mesa.

A tristeza e a vontade de ir atrás dele o consumia por dentro, mas não iria fazer isso, ela queria liberdade e teria e ele por quanto tempo fosse necessário estaria esperando por ela.

.

.

.

_**Animais**__ - Ino e Kiba e Akamaru_

(...)_  
Bend and shape me_ /Dobre-me e dê-me forma  
_I love the way you are_ /Eu amo o seu jeito  
_Slow and sweetly_ /Devagar e docemente

(...)

_._

_.  
_

"Não, sem discussão essa é a ultima palavra." Esbravejou Kiba muito irritado pelo mais novo pedido da sua quase ex-esposa.

"Por quê? É só um gato." Esse era o motivo da briga.

"Gato Ino, entendeu G.A.T.O.." Soletrou para a irritação da loira

"Não sou burra e você sabe, mas por quê?" Pediu explicação mais uma vez.

"Sabe eu tenho um cachorro lembra? O Akamaru."

Ela se sentou no sofá, novamente aquele pulguento o impedia de fazer algo que desejava, seus pais nunca a deixaram ter um gato por seu pai ter alergia, mas agora que estava casada seu marido a impedia por causa do seu cachorro, só que dessa vez não seria assim. Por hora faria a vontade dele para depois realizar a sua.

_Várias horas mais tarde..._

Kiba estava deitado quase pegando no sono quando a luz do quarto foi acessa e o cheiro de rosas invadiu suas narinas apuradas, sabia o que aquilo significava. Ela estava parada na porta somente com uma camisola de renda preta e cabelos soltos, a peça era nova ele logo percebera, achando que ela gostaria de fazer as pazes pela discussão que ocorrera mais cedo, e se estava tentando ser persuasiva esta conseguindo. Engoliu a saliva que se acumulara na boca antes que ela escorresse pelo canto dos lábios e perguntou.

"É alguma data especial?" Com toda aquela visão estava difícil formular perguntas.

"Não, mas você merece por ser tão bom para mim." Aquilo sim seria muito bom, o lado selvagem do marido sempre fora mais forte que o racional e ela o amava ainda mais quando ele soltava o animal que vivia nele. "Sabe depois da nossa discussão pensei um pouco mais e acho que você pode até ter razão."

Razão uma coisa que Kiba não estava conseguindo ter com ela tão perto e tão longe dele.

"Vem mais perto de mim e me explique melhor porque você acha que eu tenho razão." Precisava encostar as mãos naquela pele branca como porcelana, precisava do cheiro dela impregnado na sua pele.

"Posso?" Perguntou indo lentamente em direção a cama.

"Deve!" A ordem dele foi obedecida, pois antes mesmo de ele terminar a palavra ela estava de pé na cama com o corpo dele entre suas pernas.

"Sabe..." Começou ela agachando lentamente até sentar sobre o quadril do marido. "...existe uma coisa essa roupa está me atrapalhando."

"Pode deixar que eu tiro ela agora!" Nisso puxa a peça rasgando-a pela frente de cima a baixo, o que não era uma distancia tão longa.

Sem nada mais a dizer e muito a fazer, fizeram!

_3 horas depois... _

Ino com a cabeça sobre o peito de Kiba escutava a respiração lenta e pesada dele, percebendo que esse era o momento certo de por a segunda e ultima parte de seu plano.

"Kiba..." Disse passando a unha sobre a linha vermelha no rosto dele. "Sabe tudo o que fizemos hoje?" Perguntou

"Claro que sei." Falou em um murmúrio cansado.

"Você aproveitou bem?" Perguntou iniciando o primeiro distanciamento dos corpos.

"Uhumm." Disse tentando inutilmente segura-la sobre seu corpo.

"Ok..." Falou levantando-se da cama nua e indo em direção a porta. "...Porque essa foi a ultima vez."

Ele levantou em um susto súbito como se tivesse levado um choque e olhou para o corpo suado e esguio da sua esposa.

"Po... poxa mais por quê?" Perguntou olhando para ela, pasmo.

"Porque sim e até que você mude de idéia sobre o gato que eu quero." Disse pegando o cabelo e dividindo-o para cobrir os seios, não que ajudasse a cobrir muita coisa.

"Mas e o Akamaru? Ele é meu desde sempre!" Disse em um fio de voz.

"Então é assim, eu, sexo e meu gato ou Akamaru, sem sexo e sem tuuuudoo isso..." Falou apontando para o corpo e dando uma rodada para ele ter uma visão panorâmica de tudo que perderia. "A propósito, hoje você dorme na sala para pensar melhor." E saiu do quarto.

"Droga."

_No dia seguinte._

Kiba estava parado no quintal olhando as madeiras e algumas ferramentas.

"Desculpa Akamaru, mas não posso perder aquilo tudo, então espero que respeite o nosso próximo hospede."

Ino que espiava tudo da janela do quarto deu um sorriso e foi a sua cômoda escolher uma peça nova entre varias para comemorar depois com o marido quando ele terminasse o canil e voltassem do veterinário com o gato.

.

.

.

--FIM—

.

.

.

_**V**__ocês sabem o que fazer não é?? Então... vai lá ou ali em baixo..._

**A**udioslave - Doesn't Remind Me, então sabe aquela banda que quando você escuta a primeira, fica e por mais que os anos e anos passem a banda '_continua'_ e as musicas sempre são ótimas e algumas fazem chorar!


	3. III

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence e a musica aqui também não, mas você acha que ligo pra essa bobagem... háháhá _

_Obs.: Qualquer erro... foi mals encheram demais para postar!!!_

_._

_._

_._

_**SEPARAÇÕES**_

_._

_Troca – Sakura, Sasuke e Orochimaru_

(...)

_Como a vista é linda da roda gigante  
É... tão grande  
Acho que ela viajou que eu era um picolé  
Me lambe_

_(...)_

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Arrumando."

"Por quê? Vai sair em missão?"

"Não."

"Então, porque ta separando isso?"

"Vou embora."

"O que?" Gritou

"Embora, Tchau."

E assim carregando apenas uma mochila passou por ela que o seguiu até a porta. Com lagrimas nos olhos e sem conseguir expressar palavras e ações tudo que gostaria de perguntar e fazer viu seu amado indo embora, o mundo de Haruno Sakura caiu.

2 semanas depois.

"Sakura-chan não esta na hora de voltar a sua vida?" Perguntou Tenten vendo ainda a tristeza como em vitrine em seus olhos.

"Minha vida foi junto com Sasuke-kun quando ele foi embora." Respondeu passando outro lenço nos olhos. "Desde aquele dia minha vida acabou."

"Não fale assim ele vai voltar ainda tem roupas dele no armário." Disse a amiga dando tapinhas nas costas da chorosa.

"É isso que eu sempre digo a noite, _amanhã ele volta _ou _ele saiu em missão secreta_, mas do que adianta me iludir vai que ele não volta ou que não era uma missão, ele pode continuar a me achar a irritante de sempre e viu o erro que cometeu se casando comigo."

Tenten que sempre fora paciente com a amiga já estava a um fio, se levantou e olhou para ela seria.

"Sabe, chega quando você resolver voltar à realidade me procure. " Saiu da casa sem olhar para trás.

E novamente viu alguém sair de casa e da sua vida em dizer uma única palavra ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Levanto-se e foi fechar a porta que permanecera aberta, imaginando se assim seria seu coração. Eternamente fechado.

Sentou no chão e ali ficou. Sem derramar uma lagrima, sem pensar em nada. Anestesiada.

O sol já se fora e a lua acompanhada do frio chegou e apanhou a Haruno desprevenida, fazendo-a tremer de frio e levantar para se preparar para dormir.

Seguiu ao banheiro ligou o chuveiro e ficou não soube por quanto tempo até que escutou passos e um chackra diferente, desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha, não estava para brincadeiras e pegou uma kunai que sempre deixara guardada no armário, saiu do banheiro.

A luz do seu quarto estava acessa seguiu e o frio se intensificou seu medo se transformou em felicidade quando viu ele parado ao lado da cama com a mochila a seus pés, não pensou correu até ele e pulo em suas costas.

"Você voltou, eu sabia que voltaria." Gritava ainda sobre as costas do seu amado.

"Saia daí." Disse sem nenhuma expressão. Ela desceu, mas permaneceu abraçada a ele. "Agora me larga, ainda tenho que arrumar minhas coisas." Ela o soltou e o olhou com um olhar incerto.

"Como?" Perguntou em desespero.

"Como você pergunta? Bem não estava achando que eu viveria com somente com algumas peças de roupa, não me diga que alem de irritante é burra."

"Porque você está fazendo isso comigo?" Olhava para o chão e para a forma que estava exposta, exposta para alguém que não mais conhecia.

"Eu cansei dessa vida cheia de regras, cansei de você e suas expressões de amor e a forma que expõe aos outros como se fosse um troféu." Se virou, pegou-a pelos ombros e sentou ela na cama, com os dedos no queixo dela levantou a cabeça até ter contato visual, assim disse o que a anos ficara preso como uma bola de pelo na garganta. "Eu não sou seu, eu não estou aqui por amor a você, eu não sou o que você acha que sou." Ela começara a chorar e mesmo assim ele continuou. "Meu lugar não é aqui, muito menos com você."

Virou-se e terminou de juntar as roupas que estava no armário.

Novamente ela estava anestesiada, paralisada somente palavras e as primeiras que saíram de sua boca foram.

"Quem é?"

"Orochimaru" Respondeu fechando a mala.

Renegados nunca voltam a sociedade, isso ela poderia entender.

"A propósito ele faz maravilhas com a língua." Parou a frente dela, colocou uma das mãos no ombro dela e com um único movimento rápido ela ficou mole e desmaiou.

Assim como quando tinham 13 anos a colocou deitada na cama e saiu da vida dela.

_._

_._

_._

_xx_

_._

_._

_._

_Diferença – Kankuro e Shizune_

_(...)  
No parque de diversões foi que ela virou mulher  
Das forte  
Menina pega a boneca e bota ela de pé_

_(...)_

Se separaram afobados, mãos não se via onde começa e quando terminava, roupas meio abertas e amassadas mas isso tudo para satisfazê-los, ele cansado de ser tratado por seu estilo diferente e ela cansada de ser ela.

Não era sempre que se viam e muito menos que no mesmo dia um parque de diversões também estivesse na vila, assim tinham um lugar reservado já que todos estavam lá.

"Quando você vai embora?" Perguntou com o rosto encostando na curva do pescoço do ninja.

"Amanha logo que o sol nascer." Respondeu fazendo carinho nos cabelos da mulher que o compreendia. "não me diga que aceitou minha proposta?" perguntou brincalhão.

"E quando volta?" Perguntou ignorando a pergunta dele.

"Quando alguém precisar de escolta ou quando alguem não precisar e eu disser que precisa, daqui umas semanas duas ou três."

"Tanto tempo." Disse apertando mais o abraço pegando Kankuro de surpresa.

"O que ta acontecendo? Você nunca foi assim."

"Só pensando." Falou e fechou os olhos.

"Só quero uma coisa, não pense demais faça sem pensar, pense depois que tiver feito" Falava enquanto a mão passeava pelas costas e pousava possessivamente na cintura. "assim se bater arrependimento já está feito." Quando terminou de falar ela estava encarando com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e olhos também, ela tomando iniciativa capturou os lábios nesse momento sem pintura nenhuma e voltaram a fazer o não fariam por um tempo.

...

Acordou ou seria mal dormiu.

Ele já estava com as malas prontas e o presente que deveria ser entregue para a mulher que queria com ele.

Saiu da pensão em direção ao prédio da hokage, chegou a portaria e deixou o pacote a ser entregue a ela.

Saiu da vila com a sensação de dever comprido.

Ao chegar ao escritório encontrou um pacote em cima da mesa, estava feliz não só pelo presente mais por sua vida no momento. Abriu e tirou uma boneca de marionete idêntica a ela, cabelos curtos, e o sorriso pequeno nos lábios, viu o cartão e sem soltar o presente começou a ler.

_-A essa hora já devo estar no meio do caminho, mas fiquei sabendo que o parque vai para Suna depois que terminar ai. Porque não pega uma carona e vem ficar aqui?_

Seriam eles capazes de quebrar essa barreira de dez anos?

.

.

.

_--FIM--_

.

_._

.

_**R**__aimundos – Me lambe. Muuuuinto sugestivo e muiiiiiinnnnnto pervertido para as mentes poluídas, quem não se divertiu escutando essa e outras musicas deles? Ou a mãe mandando abaixar o radio!?_

_**V**__ocês sabem o que fazer não é?? Então... vai lá ou ali em baixo..._


End file.
